Daddy's Home?
by Autobot Jazz-16
Summary: The summer has begun, and everybody is looking forward to it. That is until Mikaela's father is released from jail. Now, she's trying to figure out if she's still "daddy's little girl" or his number one target.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Transformers story, so I hope you like it. I got the idea when I was watching the movie, and thought about what her dad once he got out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, but if I did my life would be awesome!

**The Stalker**

The last rays of sun faded behind the mountains, leaving just the painted skies to amaze the onlookers. Mikaela leaned her head on Sam's chest, and sighed. "I can't believe the summer's finally here." she said in a quiet tone. Sam heard a tone in her voice, but wasn't able to make out clearly. He looked down at her, not being able to tell that something was up."What's wrong Mika?" he asked softly, but then he remembered.

"It'll be ok Mika." he said. Silence passed, but he heard a hushed, "Easy for you to say."

"You wont have to worry about anything, we're all here for you," Sam said.

She sat up, and looked at him in the face, "Well its not that easy for you!" she yelled. "It's my fault that he was put into jail!"

"But if you hadn't, you might be there to, or worse! You made the right choice!" Sam yelled back. Her face was red, but she wasn't about to give up. "Did I do the right thing?! For all I know, we may have been better off, but now he might be ready to say that he doesn't have a daughter and get rid of me!"

Sam looked at her, tears flowing from her eyes and whole body shaking, He grabbed her and held her to his chest. "I can promise you one thing Mika, I will never let that bastard lay a hand on you. Understand?" he said a furious, but hushed tone.

Mikaela nodded, but still continued to cry. She had felt tough and invincible with meeting the Autobots and now with Sam always to be there for her. But now, every turn held a trap, just waiting to spring at her. Eventually shesat up, and looked him the eyes. "Thank you Sam." He looked at her, and smiled. She then became aware that their lips were touching.

Bumblebee had stayed quiet for the whole argument, knowing that Mikaela and her dad was a touchy subject for her. Yes she defended him, but that was because she was afraid of him?

Bumblebee opened his one way link to Optimus. **Bumblebee to Optimus, do you read me? **

**Optimus here Bumblebee. What's the status?** the commander asked.

**Mikaela's having a breakdown. She's afraid that her dad may want to kill when he gets out tomorrow.**

**I see, **the commander replied.** Bring them back when ready, and we'll all talk about it.**

**Yes sir, Bumblebee out. **He closed the link, and sat quietly. But in the back of his processor, he knew that he would have to tell the other sooner or later about the stalker.

"Hey Bee," Sam banged on the door," open up!" Sam yelled. Bumblebee was suddenly brought back from thinking, and opened the door. "Sorry, I was going over something in from Optimus."

"About what?" Mikaela asked. The car started, and pulled onto the road. Bumblebee sensed another car sitting behind a bush to their left. He was so caught up with the car, that he didn't realize that he was heading straight for the ditch on the other side.

"Bumblebee!" both teens yelled, making him jerk the wheel, sending them sideways. As Bumblebee straightened out on the road, the teens sat up, recovering from their whiplash.

"Sorry again," Bumblebee said through the speakers.

"Are you ok Bee?" Sam asked, rubbing his aching neck. Mikaela twisting her head around, trying to get it to pop.

"Yeah, I'm just distracted, that's all." he replied, but both teens could tell that there was more. "Well do you want me to drive?" Sam asked. Mikaela's head turned straight to him instantly. "Why, so you can't take out the mailboxes like you did the other night!?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! My phone was stuck in my pocket!" Sam yelled back. "I don't care, you still almost killed us!" Mikaela snapped back.

While the two were arguing, Bumblebee's attention was brought to something else. The car was following them again, but had his headlights turned off. _What does that guy want? He's been following us around for three days _he thought to himself.

The car suddenly shot towards them, and rammed into the back of Bumblebee. Sam and Mikaela's head turned to look back, when their eyes were blinded by a full set of headlights. The car rammed again, making Bumblebee speedup. He was now going about ninety, with the car nowhere in sight.

"What was all that about Bumblebee?" Mikaela asked.

"I don't know, but that car has been following us for three days now." He had realized what he had just said, but it was to late.

"Three Days!" Sam yelled. "Why didn't you say anything to us or the others!" Bumblebee had done it now. "I didn't know for sure what he was up to. All he did was follow, and that was it. I watched him all the time, not knowing what he was up to."

Both teens were thrown back again, as the car came after Bumblebee. "I'm really start to think that he has a problem," Mikaela said, before being thrown again. Bumblebee sped up more, now pushing one-ten, but the car was still keeping up.

The top of Bumblebee's hood opened up, allowing a big turbo-charger to rise up from the inside. The teens jaw's dropped at the sight of it, never knowing that he had that.

"When did you get that?" Sam asked, loving his car more than ever. "Ratchet installed it, knowing that with me hauling you two that it might help to get away. What do you think?"

"I think it's beautiful!" Mikaela said slowly. She turned to Sam, seeing one of his eyebrows raised. "What?" she said. He shook his head, and turned back towards the road. Suddenly, the teens were thrown into their seats as Bumblebee took off. Both were able to look down to see that they were doing about two hundred and climbing. The speed stopped at two-fifty, only because Bumblebee was keeping it steady.

Sam looked back, "Well I don't see him anymore. Maybe he's gone."

"Don't count on it," Bumblebee replied, causing both teens to become confused.

The air was suddenly filled with another roar, but this one was not coming from Bumblebee. Sam and Mikaela looked back, and saw the car come flying up behind them, then swerving right before it collided with them. It came around the left side, and sped off into the distance.

"What was that all about?" Sam asked, but was greeted with an answer.

Up ahead, a small dark object loomed in the middle of the road. Nobody could tell what it was, but at the rate Bumblebee was traveling, it wouldn't take long to reach it. The turbo-charger went back down, and Bumblebee hit the breaks.

"Hold onto something!" Bumblebee yelled, as the front of him hit the fallen tree. The tree was braced to the ground, making it more unmovable then anybody thought.

The car went flying through the air, doing three flips before landing on its front grill. It skidded to the ditch, falling on it's roof. Shattered glass lay everywhere, along with blood spots from the impact and landing.

Bumblebee was coming back on line, and tried to remember what had just happened. Sam and Mikaela had blacked out, and were now hanging lifeless from the car. Blooded dripped from their faces, and was collecting below them. He checked their vitals, and found that they had just passed out.

Bumblebee just now sensed a vehicle arriving to their location. It was the same car from earlier. The man walked over to the passenger side, and started beating the glass with a rock. Bumblebee knew that his glass was strong, but that was when he put a current to it. But sense hit whole front shield was gone, and the others were cracked, he couldn't risk them blowing out when he ran the current.

He opened his com link, hoping to reach the other Autobot's.

**Bumblebee to Autobot's, Bumblebee to Autobot's, do any of you copy? **He waited, but was returned with static. So the mystery man was after them for some reason, he couldn't transform, and he couldn't contact help._ Can this get any worse?_ he thought.

The beating of glass brought him back from his thinking. The guy reached into the car, and managed to pull Mikaela. He picked up her lifeless body, and took her to his car. Then, he came back, with a can of spray. The can shot out white foam, and was maki9ng a trail towards the car. He put a trail across the bottom, then leading into the inside, where he sprayed it all over.

"Such a good car to waste," the man said jokingly, then threw the can inside. He walked over to the beginning of the trail, and held a lighter to it. The end shot up in a blaze of fire, and followed the trail towards the car. As it did, it left no trace of where it had been. The man jumped into his car, and sped off into the distance, leaving the the Bumblebee and Sam to be burned.

Ok guys, there's the first chapter. Yes I know that it wasn't the greatest, but it's my first, so bear with me here. Please review, and tell me what you think. Hopefully ya'll will want me to continue it. I would like to, but I need your opinion. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_ _Hey guys, sorry about not having updated in forever. Got caught up with crap from school, and just finished remodeling the house. I saw that some people were disagreeing with how this story was going, but all I can say is that don't be so quick to judge. Now here you go._

* * *

**Not What It Seams?**

The low rumbling of an engine, and road noise is what Mikaela woke up to. The back of her head pounded like a bass drum, from which she could not remember. Her hand went to rub her head, when she realized that she couldn't bring it up from behind her back. She twisted around, then felt the small rope that had her hands bound together. Suddenly everything flew at her at once, being chased by mysterious car, Bumblebee flying through the air, and now she was here. She panicked once she realized that this was not Bumblebee, or any of the other Autobot's that she was in. And where was Sam?

She looked around the car, trying to figure out what was going on. Outside, the sky was starting to lighten, which meant it was early morning, and there were trees on either side of the road, so they were up in the mountains. Now her attention turned to the driver, who had his back turned to her. His hair was a short wavy blond, his skin tan and tight on his face, showing that he worked out. Stubble ran along his jaw line, then turning into a goatee.

His face jerked up, and she saw him looking at her through the rear view mirror. His dark blue eyes caught her gaze, and he broke into a smile. "Well, well, well, daddy's princess has woken up finally." he said tauntingly.

Her eyes shot open when she saw his eyes, and his voice now was all to familiar. "Blake Richardson, what the hell are you doing here?" Laughing he looked back onto the road.

"Well honey you see, when you turned your father in, I went into hiding. I just knew that you would rat out that he had an accomplice, other than you, so I left. But of course, you can see that I'm still healthy as a horse, but not as rich thanks to you." Mikaela's head fell back onto the seat after the shock had passed. Blake had helped her dad and her to steal cars, then sell them for money. The day she turned them in though, was the last day she thought that she'd ever have to see Blake. But here he was, talking and breathing like his old self.

Now she had a good idea of why she was tied up. "So is this why your kidnapping me, to get even with what I did?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course not," he replied mockingly, "why would I ever do such a thing?"

"Well I could think of reason's, one specially being when I told my dad of you stealing from us!" she stated with rage in her voice.

"Now Mika,..." he started, but didn't finish.

"Don't call me Mika you piece of shit!" she spat at him. "Only people in my family and ones who care for me can call me that. As far as I'm concerned, you were kicked out of our family along time ago." Blake just chuckled, which really irked Mikaela.

"Say whatever you want about it, you tried to tell your dear old dad about it, but look who won out!" he declared laughingly. Mikaela felt herself get punched right in her pride, for he was right. She had sound the list of parts that Blake was holding back for his own account, and getting more money than he was supposed to. Mikaela pulled her dad into the office that he and Blake shared, and led him to his desk. But Blake apparently had already grabbed the sheets while she was out, making her look like she was crazy.

"It doesn't matter what you say Blake, cause even though my dad didn't listen to me, your time limit before going to jail is set. All its going to take is for my friends to find me, and thats it. Your free roaming days are over," she replied with a little enthusiasm and a small smile. Now it was her captor's turn to smile.

"Oh, you mean that boy in the really nice Camaro? Actually, both should no longer be with us for I left a little present for him." Mikaela eyed him, not really sure what he was getting at.

"What are you talking about Blake?"

"Let's just say that they will make a spectacular firework show!" he exclaimed. Mikaela instantly paled, blood drawing from her face, her heartbeat rocketing faster. She suddenly lunged at her restraints.

"NO! No, no, no, no," she yelled, tears streaming down her face. She shook violently, trying to break free so she could strangle the ones she loved. "How could you, you bastard! Me is one thing, but you didn't have to mess with them! I loved him!" she exclaimed, tears running faster than before.

" Mika, boys are a nuisance, and for a boy to drive a car like that means that he only has sex on the mind. I was just looking out for you," he stated with a smirk across his face, "but look at it this way? You can have options now!"

"I don't want options you son of a bitch! He actually loved me for me, and saw me for more that I was. And you take that away from me!" she screamed in furry, but suddenly slumped back into the seat, tired and in pain. This life she had lived had been full of things being taken away from her. Her mom dying, her sending her dad to jail, the boy who loved nothing more but her and his guardian, who both were now gone. _I never got to tell him how much I loved him_ she cried to herself. _He was the only one who saw more than just my pretty face, and Bumblebee always made sure that both of us were safe, no matter the cost! _She was suddenly filled with the memories of Bumblebee getting his legs blown off during the battle in Mission City.

More tears poured down her face, where they came she didn't know or care. All she was sure about was that the possible love of her life was now dead, and her best friend along with being her boyfriend's guardian was blown to bits laying on the side of the road. _So now that makes two dead because of me and Sam_ she thought, now thinking about Jazz being torn in two for their protection. _How many more are going to die at the hands of the weak?_

* * *

_OK so I know this is a short chapter for as long as I haven't updated. But I had to stop at the question of what is coming next, and what has become of Sam and Bee. Well, you'll just have to wait, but this time it won't be for a year. Once again sorry, but expect update soon. Don't forget to review!_


End file.
